1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a piece of furniture, in particular for living rooms, which is equipped at least with a folding bed.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Folding beds which can be stowed in a cupboard are already known. Fold-away beds of this type have a front side which can be swung out in the direction of the base. The length of the front side essentially corresponds to the length of the lying surface. This has the result that fold-away beds of this type have a very high structure. Moreover, the handling of fold-away beds of this type is made difficult since from a certain swing-out angle the entire load of the front side and of the lying surface acts upon the person operating the cupboard. Fold-away beds of this type are preferably used in living rooms having a small living area in order thus to have sufficient space in the living area if the lying surface is not required. Fold-away beds of this type are also preferably used for guest rooms enabling an all-purpose space to be provided when the lying surface is not in use.
However, fold-away beds of this type have the disadvantage that they take up a relatively large amount of space since the front side essentially corresponds to the entire length of the lying surface. A further shortcoming is that this piece of furniture has only one function and generally is not visually attractive.